fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Light (chapter)
Background No opening narration is given for this chapter. Chapter Information Light is the last chapter of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and takes place in the Dragon's Gate. There are two parts of the chapter. Part 1 To complete the first part of Light, you must defeat Nergal, who is locked in a room at the top of the map which only opens after all enemies are defeated. Unfortunately, these rooms contain Nergal's special morphs, which are upgraded versions of previous bosses. (Four out of the six rooms also contain other strong but generic morphs.) One room opens per turn. The contents of these rooms, in the order the rooms open, are: * First room: a Level 20 Uhai and 2 Snipers. * Second room: a Level 20 Kenneth, a Sage, and a Druid. * Third room: a Level 20 Brendan Reed and a Warrior. * Fourth room: a level 20 Darin and a General. * Fifth room: a level 20 Ursula and a level 20 Jerme. * Sixth and last room: a Level 20 Linus and a Level 20 Lloyd. Uhai drops the Rienfleche, Kenneth Luce, the druid with Kenneth Gespenst, Brendan Reed the Basilikos, Darin the Rex Hasta, Ursula the Excalibur, and Lloyd the Regal Blade. Part 2 In the second part, you must defeat the Fire Dragon which survived the Ice attack of Ninian. Aside from the Fire Dragon there are multiple sages, druids, and bishops with Bolting, Purge, and staves that effect status conditions. These enemies are isolated in chambers to the sides of the map, and can only be attacked by Bolting, Purge, Eclipse, and units that are teleported into the chambers. The dragon can be easy if you use the Legendary weapons, which are very effective against the Dragon, or Luna, which ignores its RES. It would be really helpful if you use Nini's Grace, Filla's Might , Thor's Ire and Set's Litany on the units you have chosen to attack the Fire Dragon. Trivia In Hector's story, four conversations can occur between Eliwood and Hector, Hector and Oswin, Eliwood and Lyn, and Hector and Lyn. If the Talk command between Eliwood and Lyn is intiated, a conversation occurs in which Lyn asks Eliwood if what Nergal said about Uther was true, and if so, if he (Eliwood) knew about it. He responds that he wondered why Hector was acting strange, so he forced Oswin to tell him; he then goes on to say that the same illness that took the lives of Hector's parents had also infected Uther, and that when they last saw Uther at the fortress in Thria, he was dying. Lyn then asks Eliwood when Hector found out about it; he says that it was "only recently," and Hector pressed Oswin to tell him. Hector pretended that nothing was wrong in order to avoid distracting them. Lyn begins to cry after hearing all this, saying ".........That's...no--...That's..." If Lyn has an A support with Hector, after she speaks with Eliwood, a Talk command will appear when Lyn moves next to Hector. If that Talk command is intiated, a conversation will occur in which Lyn is shown behind Hector, presumably hugging him, and she also tells him that the tears she's shedding are his "share of tears" and asks him not to say anything as she cries on his shoulder. She then goes on to ask Hector not to die, which Hector responds to by saying "...I know." Category:Chapters Category:Rekka no Ken chapters